1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for removing copies diverted from a conveyed stream thereof in a rotary cross cutter or delivery in sheet-fed rotary printing presses, including a device for decelerating the copies which are transported at an incoming conveying speed, the decelerating device being disposed so as to act upon both sides of the copies which are to be decelerated, and a structure defining a copy-transport plane which is acted upon pneumatically being disposed up-line from the decelerating device.
The published German Patent Document DE 40 20 398 C1 discloses a device for shingling or overlapping and delivering sheets which have been cut from a web of material by a cross cutter. This heretofore known device, which is disposed up-line from a main sheet-pile region, decelerates the sheets, which are transported in a continuous stream, and delivers them to a main pile. A diverter for waste sheets was not initially provided in this basic construction.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a device for removing diverted copies from a conveyed stream thereof which offers a possibility for an operator-friendly removal of inspection copies or sample copies and for separating-out waste copies.